magi: aladdin,soloman and sheba
by sheba123
Summary: this is going to be about Aladdin, Solomon and Sheba so like the hole family so yeah Aladdin and Solomon moments Aladdin and Sheba moments or Sheba and Solomon moments or all 3 of them there are also going to be some of alma torran people in this and I hope you enjoy and please comment and give me some ides and stuff... O and sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

magi

**In the royal garden of Alma Torran**

The grass felt nice under the child's feet as he ran around the garden as his uncle ithnan chased the little 2 year old blue hair magi around the garden Aladdin the little boy looked like Solomon his father the most and sometimes the group would have trouble spotting the different between the two Aladdin and his father Solomon but the only thing that looked different was the height and that Solomon had two strips of hair in front of his shoulders.

As ithnan pretended to be slow because if he ran his normal speed he would defiantly get him but that would be cheating as Aladdin is only 2 years old and ithnan is like older them the small boy. "Okay Aladdin I am really puffed" "o and would you look at that there's your mom" whispered ithnan into the little boys ear as Aladdin started to ran to his mum "Sheba" shouted ithnan using a hand sign that meant come over here.

As Aladdin reached Sheba, Sheba was already on the ground with her hand out getting ready for Aladdin's big hug all the time Aladdin gave the people he knows like Sheba, ithnan, ugo and of cause he gave his dad o king Solomon the biggest cuddle he seemed to be the mostly bonded to Aladdin.

"Mummy" shouted the boy as the small child jumped into his mother arm and hugged her neck and started to laugh "hello Aladdin did you miss me that much I was gone 1 and a half hour's" said Sheba standing up holding the little boy in her arm and started to walk to ithnan with a girl behind Sheba with a tray of food in her arm.

As they reached ithnan Aladdin looked into Sheba's pink eyes as Sheba looked down at his sad blue one "what's the matter my child" Sheba said worried as she sat In front of ithnan as the girl started to set up lunch but with the help of ithnan "mummy where's" said Aladdin "how did the meeting go Sheba" ithnan said butting in while munching on food and Sheba just looked at ithnan with an angry look across her face as Aladdin dug his face into his mother's chest and ithnan gulped "sorry what where you saying magi Aladdin" calmly ithnan said talking a little bit of a mouth full of chicken "uummm where daddy" sadly said Aladdin ithnan spit out his mouth full of chicken and was not expecting the child to say that as Solomon has not been able to be with Aladdin for a couple of days because he has been dealing with lots of think .

Than after ithnan looked up he could she Sheba looking at him with a sorry look for Aladdin he also saw the little blue hair boy cuddly his mom neck and heard sobbing also he saw Sheba's chin on Aladdin head. "mom dad hate me for the last 4 days he has been saying think but no always people are saying daddy is too busy" yelled Aladdin backing away from his mom as rukh surround him. "I hate live and d..?" "My child clam down your dad loves you he has just... Been really... Busy" replied Sheba "see you are doing it know I hate you both I don't just hate dad I hate you to owe and it was you and the rest that are always blocking me from seeing daddy" yelled Aladdin back o and Aladdin had a good voice for his age because most 2 year olds don't talk.

Ithnan just watched in sadness for Sheba because most the think's Aladdin said was true about that me, Sheba, ugo and my brother were keeping Aladdin away from his father we all felt bad but Solomon needs to do so much stuff and king Solomon tries so hard to spend so Much time trying to be a father and when he dose spend time with Aladdin his spend it for the rest of the day and he never gets anything done that he need to get done.

After about 30 Minutes ithnan lessening to Sheba and Aladdin fight and Trying to calm Aladdin down he just ended up fainting into a deep sleep "i fell so bad Aladdin just doesn't understand about his father's dudes as king and it has all been bad news lately and one of our fellow magi's arba has just been causing trouble for Him" said Sheba looking down at her beloved child in her lap sleeping but Sheba started to tear up "it not your fault Sheba or my kings it just Aladdin is too young to understand" Wisely said ithnan rising Sheba's chin up and smiling with his clam and loving smile but all Sheba could do was smile back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update.**

It was really early in the morning in alma Torran and most of the people and beast were asleep. But of cause king Solomon was up and doing so work before sheba and him go out for the 2 days and 1 night they were sre going to leave at 9:35am. He was taking her to timber city, It was about 1 hour and 27 Minutes away he was really pumped it was about 4:30am in the morning and Solomon had a lot of duets to do as king but he stayed up all night till about 1.00am to finish all the work so Sheba and him could go out. So he only got 3 hours and 25 minutes to sleep but now he has only one more pile to finish. After he was done He could just leave the kingdom with out any trouble.

"Daddy" said a small little boys voice as a blue hair boy walked into the study room of the king and his father. Solomon watched as the little boy walked to him. But aladdin tripped on the stairs to his fathers desk "aladdin" shouted Solomon as he jumped to his feet and graved the now crying boy of the ground. "It's alright aladdin you can stop crying now" calmly asked Solomon. "What's going on" asked a sleep wife as she walked in and graved the child "Sheba why are you up" asked a shocked Solomon because sheba just graved crying aladdin out of his hands. "well you were not in bed so I went to check aladdin and he was not there and I thought he would be in here and yeah" relied sheba as she calmed aladdin down. The two of them sat on the cough waiting for the king to finish.

"Okay I am done" told Solomon as Sheba and aladdin get of the couch it was know 4:56 am. The three of them headed for some breakfast. They entered the eating hall there was only 7 people awake and some were eating. 2 were playing chest 3 were playing cards and 1 of them were eating some pineapple and the ofer two were taking and eating so eggs and pancakes. "Hello my king" said a woman's voice the three of them turn around to see abra who was on a mission for a mouth and that mouth was to day. "Abra" said a happy sheba as see ran and hugged the woman. the two of them are like sisters, Solomon and aladdin walked over to say welcome back aladdin just pulled on her dress "aladdin" said abra picking up the small child and hugging him "welcome home Auntie" whispered the child into his aunties ear as she put him down. The three of them sat together waiting for breakfast it was know 5:15am as a light blue haired man with it In a braid walked in "morning queen sheba, king Solomon, prince aladdin and welcome home abra" said ugo walking to the table with a blond and brown haired man behind him it was setta and ithnan. "Yeah hey little prince and baby" laughed ithnan messing up the boys hair and seating next to aladdin.

"yo I am not a baby or a prince okay I am aladdin get it right and aren't you lucky mummy didn't do my hair she would have killed you for messing it up but it would have been funny if she did do it she would cut your head of and hang it in the secret room with the rest of the heads you got it so don't you EVER MESS THE HAIR UP or mummy will have your head and daddy we try to save you but he will also die for defending you and then everyone will try to save daddy and they will also become die HAHA(evil laugh)" said a angry evil laughing aladdin.

Everyone in the room were looking at the prince and all there mouth were dropped sheba fell backwards buts ugo got her before she smashed into the floor Solomon bashed into the table making allowed bang ithnan was like shit and moved to the other side with Sheba and Solomon. setta was like fainted on the ground the 2 playing chest graved the board and pieces and left, the ones taking were way gone before Aladdin ever finished and the card people were slowly packing up.

Aladdin hoped down and walked to the door and the Sheba and group were watching aladdin like a hark. the doors flew open and 100 and more people ran In it also is know 7:30 and the people all sat down to get some breakfast and aladdin was gone and everyone laugh "hey he is just like his father with is thinking haha" setta said laughing "what that meant to mean" asked Sheba "o nothing" setta just remembered what he just said and Solomon gave him the look "SOLOMON I am going to kill you is that's what you think I am like" Sheba yelled as rukh formed and her staff appeared "ummm no... Maybe a little" replied Solomon jumping to his feet "I have to leave" said Solomon he graving his staff and walk running away and straight out the door. "where are you going so it is true" Sheba yelled as everyone looked at her as she followed the king and everyone could here Sheba and Solomon in the kingdom fighting and Sheba magic being frown at Solomon it want on for 18 minutes before Solomon ran in and sat down with a lot of blue haired and blue beasts and everyone laugh but became silent when Sheba walked in all angry as the everyone including the group were eating.

Sheba then found Solomon and the two of them made up it was know 9:00 Sheba and Solomon where saying goodbye and they left aladdin with ugo and abra to start to train him to use magic.

Next chapter will all be about Sheba and Solomon.


End file.
